


It’s Time I Realized

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Divergence, Coming Out, F/M, Gen, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: While helping Rosa try to come out to her parents, Jake has a realization himself.





	It’s Time I Realized

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of 2018! I just caught up with B99 today. Hearing Jake’s speech to Rosa about coming out struck a chord with me. I’m bi and when I thought I was straight I too would “ally too hard”, as Jake seems to be doing. It may not technically be canon, but there’s no way he’s straight. I was therefore compelled to write this. Enjoy!

Jake should have seen this coming.

It didn’t start when Rosa came out to him; it started in eighth grade when he found Tommy, a kid in his homeroom, cute. The crush had terrified Jake to his core, so he buried it. It was easy enough to do because he still liked girls, so he was straight, right? He went through a crisis every time he liked a guy. When he met Amy, everyone, guy or girl, went away. He hadn’t thought about it in years. Until Rosa told him she was bi, of course.

When she asked him how to tell her parents, his speech brought all those memories back. I know my heart, he had said. At some point, he was talking to himself instead of Rosa.

I know my heart.

The rest of his shift was impossible. How could he focus on a case when he just realized he was bi? How was he going to tell the important people in his life?

I guess I’ll have to take my own advice, he thought.

-

Amy was first. It was a week later after their shift. She was trying to figure out what to get for dinner.

“What are you in the mood for?” She asked him.

“Chinese,” he responded. “Listen Amy, I have to tell you something; it’s nothing bad. I...I’m bisexual. I would have told you earlier, but I’ve been keeping it from myself for almost twenty years.”

Her face softened. “I’m so glad you told me Jake.” She turned away from her phone to kiss him. “I love you exactly the same, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Both of them had tears in their eyes. Everything was okay.

-

Rosa was second. He pulled her away from her desk to tell her during his break.

“I’ve been thinking about what you told me and it made me realized something. I’m bi, too.”

She furrowed her brow. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve been in denial for too long, and you coming out to me was my epiphany. Not to steal your thunder or anything.”

“I’m happy for you, dude. It’s tough.”

“It is.”

-

Boyle was next. Jake told him while they were in the car working a case.

“I’m bi,” he blurted out. Funny how it got easier to say every time.

Charles didn’t look too shocked. “I didn’t know, exactly, but that definitely makes a lot of sense. Have you told anyone else?”

“Amy and Rosa.”

“You know I’m here for you, man. We’re best friends no matter what.”

“Thanks, Boyle.”

-

Holt was fourth. Jake walked into his office on a Thursday morning.

“Hi Captain.”

Holt looked up from his laptop. “What is it, Peralta?”

“I know you don’t like us mixing our personal lives with our work, but this is really important to me. I’m bi.”

Holt shut his laptop. “I didn’t know.”

“Neither did I, until three weeks ago.”

“Coming out is never easy. I’m glad you told me. You’re dismissed.”

As Jake turned to leave Holt’s office, he heard a “wait.”

“I’m proud of you, Peralta.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jake would get the hang of this. It was a part of him the same as any other. He would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
